Burn Notice Ipod Challenge
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: Open itunes and put it on shuffle. Listen to the song and write as much as you can in the allotted time. Repeat 9 more times. Pure Michael/Fiona rated T for suggestive themes


**Ok, so this is my first Burn Notice fic, even though I've been watching this show for a few months. I actually just got into the USA network shows, but I've totally caught up with most of them. Apart from Neal Caffrey and Sara Ellis and Annie Walker and Auggie Anderson, Mike and Fi have _got_ to be my most favorite couple...in fact, I think I love them absolutely a whole lot more than the other couples I mentioned. Anyway, this is an Ipod Challenge that I wrote because I thought it would be a nice way to shift into writing about people from Burn Notice. Hopefully I didn't stray away from character, hopefully people enjoy them. I personally think that most of the songs I chose, or were chosen for me, were horrible because they were a bit too happy or too weird for the relationship of badass Michael Westen and Fiona Glenanne. **

**I must admit, I cheated a bit for Figure.09 and The Harold Song, mostly because they fit Mike and Fi's relationship so much. Like, I was literally shocked when I looked up the lyrics and stuff. Those two songs explained a lot...but wow. Also, just a heads up, I've been reading Burn Notice fan fictions for a while, and I've always hated pre-series stuff, but I ended up writing about that in more than half of the songs. So um...I guess that's it? Constructive Criticism is appreciated, Flames will just get you a huge mouth-off from me...so yup, that's it. Please ignore how bad the story line and the plot is in most of the fics...in the short amount of time that I had, I really couldn't get a good plot xD **

**So enough of my insistent rambling...and enjoy my first Burn Notice fan fiction! **

**~Deepika  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift<strong>

Fi switched her betrayed glance from Michael to his ex-_fiancé_ Samantha. She was beyond pissed that Michael had not even warned her about his stupid love life; in all honesty, she felt jealous. And Fiona Glenanne didn't do jealousy. She made witty remarks, and glared at Michael in a way that she knew that he hated. She couldn't help but think of how Michael must have loved her enough to agree marrying her. Hell, he refused to start a relationship with her, claiming that it was "too risky". But he did it with Samantha, right? So why couldn't he just fight the mutual attraction and just kiss her into oblivion? It totally wasn't fair! Fiona watched how Samantha would try to _steal_ Michael from her, attacking all her fond memories with rivaling memories that made the burned spy look between the two girls, feeling extremely awkward.

Fiona just didn't understand it. She had been with Michael longer than Samantha no doubt. There was the year where they did nothing but cause trouble, plus they were the years after he had burned from his government job. Fiona couldn't help but laughing at herself. She was acting like one of those high school girls, who got jealous every time their boyfriend would talk to a different girl. But Fi couldn't help it; she felt that she was losing Michael as it is to his job, but now she had a chance to lose him to another girl? She knew everything about Michael; _everything_. She understood him, she had been there for him; couldn't he see that he was her everything?

So when Fiona and Michael had their little talk about how Michael truly loved her, she couldn't help thinking, like a stupid high school girl "_You belong with me,_"

* * *

><p><strong>2. Written In The Stars- Tinnie Tempah ft. Eric Turner <strong>

Sam watched Mike and Fi argue about god-knows-what. Their relationship was something to be envied and he couldn't help but laugh when they would eventually switch to _non-verbal_ communication, if you caught his drift. He sighed; Mike had a rough childhood. No one really cared about him and he had to fend for himself. His father was a monster, someone who naturally preyed on a child's fear. For Mike to be able to give his heart away like he did to Fi, you could tell that this person was important. Mike trusted Fi with anything and everything. No matter how far away they were, even a million miles away, they would somehow find their back to each other. Their fate was written in the stars, just as Romeo and Juliet's fates were, only theirs had a somewhat more happier ending.

Fi was used to avoiding people, she had been hurt in the past, and she too didn't trust easily. Ever since the death of Claire, she would cry over any child that was in trouble. After Claire's death, she believed that no one cared about her. Sam knew that Fiona lived for Mike, that their destinies were bound together by an invisible force. After Mike, she had changed, for the better. Mike too; he was better, and Fi was the only one who could control him. They both starved for the affection each other and it annoyed Sam that they would sometimes take it for granted. As he exited the loft, he chuckled softly to himself as their voices were suddenly cut off and quiet moans were heard. Who would have thought...the burned spy and his trigger-happy ex-girlfriend?

* * *

><p><strong>3. Figure.09- Linkin Park<strong>

When Michael left Fiona, he thought it was for the best. He didn't know that the tiny Irish woman would be haunting his thoughts and every time he did something, her name just popped up in his brain and he eagerly tried to demolish them. When Michael left Fiona, he knew that he had taken a part of her heart; it was like someone shot a bullet through his own heart. He was in so much pain that he couldn't help but choke every time he saw something that reminded him of her. He had taken a part of her that forever made her part of him. And nothing he ever did made it go away.

Every time Michael heard Fiona's name, usually referred to as the 'asset from Dublin' he couldn't help but remember all the good times (and the bad) that they had in Ireland. He had originally just planned on going there, threatening her to comply, and then leaving without a hassle. Who would have ever thought that he would have fallen in love with that fiery Irish bomb loving girl, who was supposed to be his asset? Michael clearly remembered seeing her in the run down pub.

Her blue green eyes stuck out to him and she had sensually swayed her hips, sashaying towards him in a seductive manner. Her lips, so pink and plump, had smirked when they caught his incredulous stare. She just naturally attracted people. Years after he left, her blue green eyes were still in his thoughts. He would wake up and just see them, hear her tinkling laugh. So when he and Fi were reunited once more he begged her, pleaded her to give him space. To save him from the torture from her haunting, for seeping through the crevices in his mind. He had purposely left her, so why was she still in his mind?

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong> **Hard- Rihanna ft. Jay-Z**

Fiona Glenanne was not your typical damsel in distress. She was a hard core, trigger loving, explosion/bomb addicted bitch. She was tougher than any girl, than any lion. She would beat someone's ass to pulp if they crossed her. She had built up a fiery reputation that any guy in the right mind would have peed in his pants if they double crossed her or pissed her off in any way. She was hard, she was rough, she was tough, but that's what made her Fiona. The name Glenanne was feared all across the world; add the name Fiona and you would have one terrified pussy. If someone got in her way, she would just kill them, or blow them?

Fiona was a woman of fashion. She was like any other 29 year old woman; she loved her slinky dresses and her high heels. But when she was in the mood, which was very often, this innocent looking woman would use her heels as lethal weapons; they weren't illegal and hell, they _hurt_. If she wanted to, she could shut down a whole town; just give her some machine guns and a few blocks of C-4. Fiona loved the color black; it made her stealthy yet deadly, plus, all her shoes matched black.

Anyone who met Fiona was extremely terrified of her, other than her clients. She would give the toughest man a heart attack. She only went for the biggest, baddest, brutes in town. So yea, moral of the story? Don't _ever_ get on Fiona Glenanne's bad side...if you know what's good for you.

* * *

><p><strong>5. The Harold Song- Ke$ha<strong>

It was early morning when Fiona realized that the space in the bed next to her was empty. Eagerly, she got up and searched her apartment, but to her dismay, he wasn't there. In fact, everything that was his was gone. She found herself missing his lips and the feeling when his unshaven beard would always scratch her when they made love. She missed the feeling of both of them on the sheets. As tears pooled into Fiona's eyes, she just kept walking around her apartment, hoping, _wishing_, that there was a sign that Michael McBride had lived here. It was the first time that Fiona had felt dead since the day that Claire had been shot.

Weeks after her brothers and other family trying to coax her out of her depressed mood, she finally came out, plastering her famous Glenanne smile. She would say hi to everyone on the street, she would go grocery shopping, she would even play with the little children. But when it became night time and no one was looking, Fiona took off her mask and cried herself. "True love hurts," was what someone once said. Fiona would scoff and say "Well, that man knew what he was talking about; this is killing me," ...Only she really wouldn't say that because Fiona Glenanne doesn't do weak or pathetic or heartbroken or any of the above. She also wouldn't tell anyone that would give anything for Michael to just come back.

They watched her heart bleed, little by little. She would remember the time when they had to crawl under a fence just to get rid of one of the people on McBride's hit list. They had made a bomb, the two of them, and Fiona had secretly called it "their little bundle of joy". She remembered when, one time, they were making love and she had asked Michael if he would be with her forever, and she had stupidly thought that he had meant it when he said of course. They had watched the sun rise together, and she had been feeling stupid in love and had a warm fuzzy feeling, knowing that she had just met her soulmate. She thought it would last forever; they had been drunk off each other's love and that's what had kept them going for that year in Ireland.

It was the best time of her life, and she would still give anything to get Michael to come back and not let her sleep her alone again. For weeks, she had thought it was her past life; an ex-IRA woman did not deserve a man like him. But no matter what the reason was, no matter how mad she was at him, no matter how much her bled, no matter how much she was dying on the inside, she knew that she would always love him. And she still did, after all those years, eight (not that she was counting) to be exact (or maybe not). So when she got the call from the woman in the hotel, saying that Michael had been severely injured, she tried to tell herself to not fall for him and his charms again, even though she knew she still loved Michael McBride...or as he was known as in the US, Michael Westen.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Franklin- Paramore<strong>

For Michael Westen, leaving Fiona Glenanne behind in Dublin, Ireland had to be the hardest thing he had to in his life. He was currently on a plane that was going to Langley, he couldn't help but think of all the good times that he had had with Fiona. About how many things they blew up; the many times that they would explore each other in a way that only one other woman had the pleasure and the opportunity to do so. As he stared out the window, he knew that he wouldn't be home. Nothing was home without Fiona. She was the second half of his puzzle. Everything had changed because of her, and in some ways, he cursed her for it. He felt dead, and he knew that only when he was with her, he was alive.

When Michael and Fiona were reunited in the cheap motel in Miami, he had the audacity to feel shocked. Here was the woman he loved, his home that was and always would be his home for as long as he lived. Four years later, they were back together once more, and Fiona would do anything and everything to help him forget the past. They would haunt him and mock him, but she would always be there to soothe him and make him feel better. She was his lifeline to sanity. And Michael Westen could finally say that after being dead for eight years, he was finally alive again.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Photographs- Rihanna ft. Will.<strong>

Fiona sullenly looked through her copy of the pictures of her and Michael. Whenever she was feeling down, she would look through them. She couldn't see anyone else when she had met Michael; the moment their hands met, she knew that they were a perfect match. She knew she had found her soulmate. Fi thought that she knew Michael well; better than most girls. But as she started hearing things, she knew that couldn't have been more wrong. His real name was Michael Westen, and he was American, not Irish. He grew up in Miami and not the small town of Kilkenny. He not being there was killing him and he was the only remedy. As corny as it sounded, it was totally true. It should have been him and her, but now he was gone, and all she had left were photographs of him. And without Michael, she had nothing.

Michael looked through the photographs of him and Fi and couldn't help the accompanying nostalgia. Not being with Fi was tearing him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He knew that he shouldn't be dwelling on the past, but he didn't want to lose anything that they had built. His love for her would never stop, even though it was over. He still remembered the time when Fiona had brought him home and they had ended up having dinner with her mother and her brothers. After dinner, they had thought that everyone had left and proceeded to make out on the couch, only to be interrupted by the youngest of Fiona's brothers. A small smile graced the spy's lips. Even though he had willingly left, it had created a huge rift in his heart, and all he had to close the gap were these photographs that he would no doubt keep forever. But these photographs weren't enough because Michael Westen was nothing without Fiona Glenanne.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Meet Me Halfway- Black Eyed Peas<strong>

Even though Michael McBride was no more, Michael Westen was still in love with Fiona Glenanne. That would never ever change in a million years. He would always think about her, no matter how many times he refused that he was a sentimentalist. He would think about the times when it would feel like it was only the two of them in the world. He missed her so much, no matter how much he tried to erase her from his brain. Spies weren't supposed to be attached to anyone; especially assets. He would think about how they would escape their lives and meet somewhere in the middle. He would travel the sea, he would travel the universe. Michael wanted, no _needed_, Fiona by his side. If only they could somehow meet in the middle...like England. Or any other place, as long as it was just them two. He wanted her so badly, it was insane for a guy like Michael Westen. He would do anything for Fiona...though his current occupation refused to let him do so. He would look up at the stars, just as they did in Belfast, and more so in Ireland, and he would always think of her, think of what she was doing at that moment. _Oh Fi_, he would think when he was feeling particularly nostalgic, _just meet me halfway, and let's just escape our cursed lives..._

* * *

><p><strong>9. Rude Boy- Rihanna<strong>

Fiona sat in the bed at his loft, awaiting Michael's return. This week had been particularly stressful and she was ready to _let go_. She would let them make love like they used to do in Ireland. She would let him take control tonight, be the dominant male in the relationship. Fiona smiled mischievously as she thought about all the things she wanted to do to Michael. She was _angry_ and she would take out all her frustration on him. She would go crazy and wild, and he would have no choice but to concede. All Fiona wanted to do was have some nice sex and just let all her emotions out. Michael knew how to touch her in all the right places. He would make her scream out in pleasure and he would make her feel emotions that she never felt with just anyone else. Fiona sighed as she felt herself humming with excitement. The door jangled and in walked Michael Westen. Fi smirked.

"Michael...welcome home," she licked her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>10. What I've Done- Linkin Park<strong>

Michael hated his past; there was no doubt about it. It didn't help that people always had to remind him of what he was, what he had done; he had hoped that all of that would have been in the past, but apparently it wasn't. So here he was, sitting in his little workbench, being nostalgic. He remembered when he left Fiona, remembered when she had found out he was Michael Westen, remembered when she had met up with him once more and told him what a bastard he was. All he wanted to do was to forget what everyone thought of him. Michael just wanted to start with a new slate; a fresh start. He wanted all of his past regrets to be washed away. He just wanted to let go and be the man that he wanted to be. Michael especially hated when people looked at him in fear, though sometimes it wasn't a bad thing, but he didn't want to be judged by people, especially his mother and even more especially, Fiona. She had received the worst end of all his lies, moods, secrets, and had been the highlight of his past...and all he wanted to do was just let it go, without regret. So as she kissed him and whispered soothing words in his ears as they made their way to the bed, he did his best to erase everything from his mind and pretend that they didn't exist.


End file.
